This invention relates generally to child carriers for supporting children adjacent the backs of hikers, and more particularly to child carriers having hoods for covering children within the carriers.
A conventional child carrier has a forward portion with shoulder straps and a waist strap (belt) for holding the child carrier on the back of a hiker. A child compartment for holding a child is generally rearward of the forward portion. Some child carriers have hoods positionable over the child compartment for shielding the child compartment from sun and/or rain.
A disadvantage of such hooded child carriers is that the hoods are often cumbersome to employ; it is difficult and time consuming to properly attach the hood to the child carrier. Another disadvantage of such child carriers is that the hoods cannot be readily stored in a pouch or pocket in the carrier. As a result, users frequently drape the hoods over the back of the carrier when not in use, or choose before hikes to leave the hoods behind. Another disadvantage is that hoods of such child carriers decrease "head-room" of the child compartment to the discomfort of the child. Moreover, such carriers do not adequately cover the child compartment and thereby allow rain to flow off the hood and into the child compartment.